character_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Nile Cavan
Nile Cavan was a necromancer and practitioner of the dark arts who was murdered in an attempt to stop him from becoming powerful enough to cause major damage. However, his story did not end there. His loyal follower Judal eventually resurrected him as a Specter. Upon his return to Terra, his necromancy became even more powerful due to his connection to death, with him being a Specter. He eventually formed a cabal known as the Lemures. Upon forming the Lemures, he is given the ceremonial title of Velatross. Background Death, Time in Necropolis, and Resurrection While initially not having many friends due to his introverted behavior and practice in the Left-Hand Path, he soon gained few allies who were extremely loyal to him, with his best friend and follower being Judal Heatts. These few did not view the dark arts as a malevolent form of magic, but as a perfectly natural and more realistic variation. With that mindset, they intended to help make the world a better place by utilizing the Left-Hand. However, this dream was crushed when an assassin killed Nile, hired by rival sorcerer and practitioner of the Right-Hand Path. Nile's demise was meant to end their idea, but it did merely delayed their plans. Upon his death, Nile found himself in Necropolis, a place akin to Hell. The ruler of Necropolis, Furxon, took interest in the young Necromancer. Furxon offered Nile total control of the dark arts and necromancy in exchange for his eternal loyalty and service. Nile, however, coldly rejected the offer, not wanting to become a puppet of the sinister ruler. As punishment for rejecting the offer, Furxon trapped Nile inside the deepest layer of Necropolis. However, this would only keep him for so long, as soon Judal preformed a ritual utilizing a powerful spell to Nile back to the realm of the living, also known as Terra. In an attempt to stop this, Furxon meddled, causing the ritual to go wrong. Upon him meddling in the ritual, Nile came back as a Specter, as opposed to a human. The Lemures Upon his return to Terra, Nile appeared different. Due to his time in Necropolis, he was far darker in persona and more sinister in motive. He believed that the only way to become truly pure was to become purely dark, as becoming purely light is impossible. He passed these teachings onto his followers, and eventually formed the Lemures, a cabal focused around conquering Terra. Once the Lemures were formed, Nile was given the ceremonial title of Velatross, a title that showed he was their leader. Along with the title, he was given a special suit of armor that was enchanted to deflect all magic sent onto him back to the initial sorcerer who put it there, along with not only self regenerating, but also regenerating any damage Nile himself takes. The Lemures' were hated, and forced to retreat to the island of Torian, where they would be able to work undisturbed. From there, Nile and his necromancers would begin to raise the dead, so that they may one day conquer Terra and all who inhabit it. Information Appearance While not wearing his Velatross armor, Nile appears as a Specter. His eyes glow yellow, he has grey skin, and he appears to be half dead. He has long dark hair, with a mustache and beard. When not in the armor, he typically wears a long coat and finger-less gloves. While in his Velatross armor, Nile wears the Mask of the Damned, which has the appearance of a smiling skull and makes his eyes appear to glow green instead of yellow. Along with this, he wears heavy black armor, which is enchanted with various effects. It also comes with sheaths for his blades, a large cape, and various black threads which he can control as if they were extensions of his own body. Themes * Avenged Sevenfold - Shepherd of Fire (Leitmotif) * Inmate 4859 (Bell Version) (Entrance Theme) * Blitzkrieg (Battle Theme) Personality Nile is extremely cold in his actions, only caring about his objective; total conquest of Terra. Due to his philosophy, Nile has embraced darkness inside of himself completely, making him dark and sinister. He is extremely skilled at intimidating opponents, and has no capacity for fear himself. Due to his time in sealed in Necropolis, he is also very cynical and distrusting of others who are not in or allied with the Lemures. Likes Lemures, Necromancy, Conquest Dislikes Failure, Animancy, White Arts Users Hobbies Due to his plan to conquer Terra, Nile can never be distracted. As such, he has no real hobbies, with the closest thing to a hobby he has is collecting the skulls of his most hated enemies. Archetypes * The Dreaded * Necromancer * The Dark Arts * Dark Messiah * From Nobody to Nightmare * One of the Evil Abilities * Left Hand Path - Nile is the most talented (fomer) human user of the dark arts within all realms, allowing him to access skills that even most powerful sorcerers cannot use. ** Necromancy - The main form of magic Nile uses is Necromancy, raising the dead to serve him, killing others before they become a threat and becoming more powerful with each person he kills. ** Soul Manipulation - Along with controlling the dead, he can also control people's souls. He can use Soul Blasts and even absorb the souls of others, increasing his power * Intimidation - Nile is known for being a master at intimidating his opponents, being one of the most feared and reviled people in the realms * Velatross Armor - Along with increasing his speed and strength, Nile's Velatross Armor also makes him immune to most magic, able to heal very quickly, and burn anyone who touches him. * Supernatural Condition - Due to being a Specter, Nile's condition is extremely powerful, allowing him to be stronger, faster and more capable than most humans. * Realm Travel - By opening portals Nile can travel to any of the realms he likes. Paraphernalia * Velatross Armor * Duel daggers * Duel Slingblades * Crossbow Combat While fighting, Nile will use his immense strength and speed to destroy his opponent, often using his daggers or slingblades to rip apart his enemies. He also favors using quick soul blasts and soul stealing techniques in battle, making him even more dangerous. Along with his offensive capabilities, he can also go on the defensive. He knows many useful ways to block and cannot be effected by most magic or touched without being burned, due to his armor. Move List Variations Velatross: Specialize in weaponry, using slingblades, daggers and a crossbow. Special Moves Dagger Toss: Down, Right, X (Throw a dagger, full range) Low Dagger Toss: Down, Down, Right, X (Throw a low dagger, full range) Crossbow Shot: Left, Right, Triangle (Shoot an arrow, full range) Sling Slice: Down, Right, Circle (Swing up with a Slingblade, short range) Tackle: Left, Right, Circle (Tackle and stab twice, mid-range) Necromancer: Specialize in using bones of the dead to create weapons, and use use varying types of skulls. Special Moves Dagger Toss: Down, Right, X (Throw a dagger, full range) Downward Pull: Left, Down, Right, Triangle (Use a bone scythe to pull opponent down, short range) Savage Spike: Down, Left, Circle (Thrust a bone spear, short range) Bone to Pick: (Air) Down, Circle (Thrust a bone spear down, short range) Soul Skull: Left, Right, X (Throw a soul skull, mid-range) Burning Skull: Left, Right, Circle (Throw a flaming skull, mid-range, 2 second burn damage) Rolling Skull: Left, Right, Square (Roll a skull to trip opponent, full range) Soul Keeper: Specialize in soul based attacks, like soul blasts and taking pieces of your opponent's soul. Special Moves Dagger Toss: Down, Right, X (Throw a dagger, full range) Soul Blast: Left, Right, Triangle (Shoot a soul blast, full range) High Soul Blast: Left, Down, Triangle (Shoot an arching soul blast, full range) Soul Snatch: Down, Right, Square (Choke opponent, taking their health and giving it to you, short range) Soul Bind: Left, Right, Down, X (Use soul energy to bind opponent's legs, mid-range) X-Ray Nile grabs his opponent's face and takes some of their soul, making them take damage and returning some of his lost health in the process. He then backhands them, breaking their jaw, before then slamming his knee into their abdomen, breaking their ribs. He then backs up a bit before charging back at them and kicking his opponent in the knees, causing them to go backwards and break. This sends the opponent flying backward, ending the X-Ray. Limitations * Nile is very arrogant, especially when dealing with other sorcerers. This can cause him to easily underestimate opponents. * Due to his philosophy, Nile has embraced evil completely, which means his initial way of dealing with things that he cannot or does not need to manipulate is to kill or destroy. Trivia * The Verse Nile comes from is heavily inspired by the fighting game Mortal Kombat, which is why Nile has a move list. * Nile's fighting style and variations are a mixture of two Mortal Kombat villains, Shang Tsung and Shinnok. * While despising failure, Nile will not kill minions who have failed him. If they are living, he will simply force them into more training, and if they are dead then they will receive no punishment. Category:Character Sheets Category:Male Characters Category:Villainous Vulture Characters Category:Lands of Terra